


Back to Normal

by Kat_d86



Series: Prompts for Smiles [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Friendship restored, Gen, Hey look I have a Beta Now!, LuciferLockDown, PromptSmiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_d86/pseuds/Kat_d86
Summary: Prompt: Lucifer and Dan Making up
Relationships: Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Prompts for Smiles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684003
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	Back to Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nastassia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastassia/gifts).



> Part of the Prompt for Smiles Challenge from NotOneLine

Dan was furious.

Six months.

Half a year of his ex walking around like a ghost, and his daughter constantly asking where the Devil had gone, getting more sad every time she asked.

All that, and he just swanned in as if he had never left. Chloe had come down the steps with a carefully constructed expression he knew from many a pre-divorce argument. He’d been momentarily confused as to what had happened to upset her, and then he’d seen him trailing after her.

Dan had stood in surprise, but they had gone straight into Ella’s lab. The forensic scientist squealed so loud that half the precinct had looked over in time to see the brunette hurl herself at the wayward consultant and hug him. An appreciative murmur had gone round the bull pen, and Dan even saw a few dollar bills change hands. Dan had just stood there, seething, as he watched Ella enthusiastically explain whatever evidence they had found. Words had been exchanged, and then Chloe left the lab, the same restrained look on her face. She’d headed for her desk and Lucifer had started to follow, when the new Lieutenant called her into their office. 'Just her,' they’d clarified as Lucifer had made to follow. He’d bristled as their new boss brushed him off, but Chloe waved him down before going over and shutting the door behind her. The blinds went down and everyone was suddenly extremely absorbed in their work as the potential dressing down got underway.

Lucifer turned and his eyes landed on Dan, as the only other person in the room not occupied with paperwork. That irritating smug smile of his was plastered over his face as he strode over to where Dan was still standing, dumbfounded.

“Morning, Douche.” He drew the word out like he was savouring it.

Like he’d missed getting the chance to say them.

Like it was still funny.

Dan snapped.

“No.”

He managed not to shout but his voice was cold. Lucifer’s brow creased in confusion, and Dan pointed at him.

“You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to waltz in like nothing has changed. Like everyone hasn’t been worried sick. Like Ella hasn’t spent every spare waking moment trying to find you. That Trixie hasn’t cried herself to sleep because you didn’t call.” He poked him in his ridiculously expensive clad chest.

“You don’t get to pretend like it was nothing that you broke Chloe’s heart. I mean, do you even know what you put her through all this time?” A brief pained expression flickered over Lucifer’s face, but Dan didn’t stop. Now the flood gates were open he wasn’t sure he could. “She could barely function for a month just waiting for you to show up and, God knows, I wanted you to, just to see her smile because for some reason you’re the only thing other than Trixie that actually makes her happy. I’ve no idea why; you’re stuck up, arrogant, you keep secrets that get people killed and you’re the biggest, most annoying and irritating, overgrown man child I’ve ever met...” He paused briefly so he could take a much needed breath.

“...Who makes her laugh, and notices stuff that catches bad guys... and saved her life...a lot.” He petered out as Lucifer continued to look at him with the same pained expression. But that almost made it worse, because it meant he felt bad, but he’d done it all anyway. “You do all that good, and then you go and ruin it by leaving without saying goodbye to anyone.” The next words bubble up before he could stop them, something that always seemed to happen around Lucifer. The real reason he was so angry right now.

“You left before I could apologise for being an asshole by being an even bigger asshole first!” Dan shouted.

The silence that followed his outburst barely registered with him. All he saw was the slight twitch at the corner of Lucifer’s smug face as he admitted he’d wanted to apologise to him before he disappeared. The twitch manifested into an actual smile as Lucifer surely realised that meant Dan actually cared about the irritating idiot.

“Anything else?” the Brit asked with his annoyingly smooth accent. Dan wasn’t even aware he’d swung until his fist connected with Lucifer’s face.

The consultant took a step back under the blow, and when his hand raised to his lip it came away with a smear of red. Dan was breathing hard, high on adrenaline, when the sight of the other man’s blood brought him crashing down. He looked in horror at what he’d done. He didn’t think his anger at Lucifer was unfounded, not completely, but he didn’t deserve that.

He had done good things, he had saved Chloe’s life. Heck, he had saved Trixie. He was messed up, sure, but he was trying to be better. Dan TOTALLY got that. Plus, he’d turned up at the precinct WITH Chloe. They must have talked already. She wouldn’t let him back if he was going to walk all over her. She could take care of herself.

So could Lucifer.

He'd seen him take out multiple opponents with ease, and he'd just stood there and let him hit him.

Dan looked at the man in front of him, who stood up to his full height and straightened his suit. Ignoring his newly split lip as if it was inconsequential. As if he felt like he deserved it. The realisation hit him then. The look on Lucifer’s face, the way he’d just stood there as Dan unloaded at him, even when he’d hit him. He knew he’d done wrong, knew he’d hurt people who cared about him, and was accepting the impromptu punishment Dan’s unchecked emotions had just dished out. After all, that's what he always said he was about wasn't it...making sure the guilty were punished

The fight went out of Dan in a huff. The tiny twitch at the corner of Lucifer’s mouth was back, only this time Dan recognised it for the acknowledgment it was.

“Finished?” Lucifer asked, his tongue flicking out briefly over his split lip.

“Yer,” Dan managed to nod in a daze. The sound of a door opening and closing echoed around the silent precinct. Dan looked towards the Lieutenant’s office and saw Chloe standing there, looking confused at everyone staring at Lucifer and Dan in eerie silence. He felt himself flush with embarrassment as he realised everyone had witnessed the entire exchange. He coughed self consciously. “So...we good?” he asked, trying hard to not sound too pathetic. He wasn’t sure how successful he was on that front, but Lucifer’s face softened.

“Of course, Daniel.” He waved his hand towards Chloe as she approached, seeming to genuinely not care that Dan had just decked him in the middle of the police station. “Shall we?”

“Sure,” Dan replied automatically, and the pair met her half way.

“What’s going on?” she demanded, and Dan flinched slightly.

“Nothing,” they both blurted. She gave them ‘The Look’ and they both caved almost instantly.

“Just clearing the air,” Dan said, really hoping she didn’t notice the split lip.

“Merely evening the score,” Lucifer replied at exactly the same time, sucking on his bottom lip so the break was less obvious.

They looked at each other and gave a brief smile.

“You sure?” Chloe asked, clearly curious over whatever commotion she had just missed.

“Yes,” Dan said, and shared another look with Lucifer before they nodded to each other. 

“We’re all good.”

“Shall we get back to work, Detective?” Lucifer asked, and even though she looked at them both suspiciously Chloe moved towards her desk to return to their case. Lucifer followed behind her like a faithful puppy and Dan was left standing on his own. He rolled his eyes.

Yup, everything was back to normal.


End file.
